


An Old New Arrival

by Dragonkeeper14



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkeeper14/pseuds/Dragonkeeper14
Summary: In which the present author corrects a mistake in the original author's list of fundamental phenomena…
Kudos: 7





	An Old New Arrival

Somewhere in the infinite reaches of the cosmos, at some time, many times, and no time at all, in a place, and yet no place, five of the elder children of Time and Night had gathered for a banquet. On what they fed, and who served them, is not told; but the occasion was, the anniversary, according to one of the many calendars known only to themselves, when the Endless, as they were called, entered nascent Space and Time, and began to think and act like living beings. 

Five came before the sixth: Death, the oldest and wisest; Destiny, who saw furthest, and presided; Desire and Despair, the twins; and Dream, the solemn one in white. He was both second-eldest, and youngest of the family, until the sixth came, with an unexpected companion.

Said Destiny: 'Welcome, youngest sister'. 

Desire added: 'We were beginning to think Despair, here, had gotten her claws into you, and you wouldn't be coming. The kind of arguments that might have caused, hardly bear thinking about (do they, Dream? I'm sure you remember the last one!). What took you so long, my little Delirium?'.

Her sister answered: 'I'm not Delirium, any more; I'm Delight again'. She indicated her companion, and added: 'This is Disease. He has always been with me, and yet comes for the first time to join the party'.

Destiny said: 'Welcome, Disease', and they made a place for him at the table. 

What came after, is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea years before COVID-19; but not having an AO3 account until recently, I had no place to keep it.


End file.
